


Scars

by QueenReyna25



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Mutual Pining, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReyna25/pseuds/QueenReyna25
Summary: Edelthea angst, with emotionally confused Edelgard.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Scars

“Edie?”

Edelgard turned her head to look at Dorothea who had walked out to join her on the balcony attached to her chambers. Leaning on the barrier and staring out at the world before her, she stood silently.

“Are you alright? Hubie wanted me to tell you he’s rescheduled your meeting tomorrow morning. He would’ve told you himself but he didn’t know if you were dressed or not.” Edelgard nodded her head slightly to acknowledge the statement and continued staring. Dorothea walked up next to her and followed suit.

“You miss her, don’t you? The professor I mean.” Dorothea knew how much she had meant to Edelgard. The professor had disappeared over a year ago in battle. No one had found her body but Edelgard had looked everywhere possible. She had simply vanished, or been crushed to dust. 

“More than anything. I don’t think I can do this without her. I can’t sleep, I barely eat. I’m losing my mind from this level of pressure, but I have to keep going.” Edelgard says, exhaustion in her voice. Dorothea moves closer and gently places an arm over her shoulders.

“Even though the professor isn’t here doesn’t mean you’re alone, Edie. You still have all of us to help you.” Dorothea smiled. 

And then she paused. She felt her heart beating in her chest, the noise pulsing in her ears.

“Edie, what is the professor to you?” She wanted answers. She had to know.

“I don’t know. Perhaps I loved her. Perhaps I simply idolised and admired her. Perhaps it was both. I don’t have the time to find out. My mind is a clouded mess of feelings, and I don’t what I feel or who I feel it for.” The name went unspoken, but Dorothea felt it was aimed at her. She wanted to kiss Edelgard, to hold her and promise it would all be okay. But she couldn’t be another wrench in the cogs of her emotions.

Dorothea turned to leave. As she began to walk away she felt a hand on her sleeve. She turned to look at Edelgard. The moonlight was cascading down and illuminating her white hair in the night. Her hand gripped the sleeve of Dorothea’s night dress and the light showed the tears in Edelgard’s eyes threatening to spill forth.

“Please. Stay. I don’t want to be alone. Not tonight.” Dorothea knew she should say no. Edie wanted her to stay, and she wanted to stay, but they needed to be apart. Dorothea couldn’t give herself that false hope that Edie might love her the way she wanted. And Edie needed to process her feelings alone, because being with Dorothea wasn’t going to help her. It would only make things more complicated.

But neither of them cared enough to stop, so they went through to Edelgard’s bed, and curled up together. Dorothea wrapped her arms around Edelgard and they fell asleep peacefully for the first time since the war started. 

As the sun peered in through the windows, Dorothea sat up and rubbed her eyes. She noticed the other half of the bed was empty, now cold where Edelgard had slept the night before. Dorothea got up and got dressed, heading out to do her duties for the day. 

The day seemed to trickle in with boring meetings spread throughout the whole day. Dorothea hated meetings regarding the war. She didn’t want to think about the war but she had no choice. It was going to happen regardless. Troop positions and forts they aimed to capture were the topic of the day, and Dorothea almost fell asleep several times but managed to stay awake till the end.

As the meeting ended and everyone left the room, Dorothea waited to speak to Edelgard.

“Hey, Edie. Do you think we could talk about last night?” She said. It was important to discuss it and clear the air a bit.

“Not right now. I’ve got a lot of stuff to do.” Edelgard said. Before Dorothea could issue a retort, she was walking out of the room and down the hall. Dorothea decided not to follow after her. She’d just ask again later or tomorrow.

Over the next few days, Dorothea asked Edelgard if she was free to talk about that night, but she was always too busy, on her way to another meeting, or just too tired and going to lie down for a while. After about four days of asking, Dorothea had had enough. Upon leaving a meeting she stood at the door and waited till everyone had left except Edelgard. She closed the door.

“Take a seat, Edie.” She said.

“I don’t have time, Dorothea.” Edelgard retorted.

“Then make time. Sit.” Dorothea was frustrated. 

“Fine.” Edelgard took a seat at the meeting table and Dorothea sat next to her.

“That night we slept next to each other. We need to talk about it.” Dorothea stated.

“What is there to talk about? It was cold, I was lonely, I wanted the company of a dear friend.” Dorothea winced as she heard the word friend.

“I just think it’s important to talk about. You have a mess of feelings, Edie, and I care about you. I want to help you.” She said softly.

“I don’t know where to begin dealing with my feelings. As I have said before, I don’t have the time.” Edelgard said. Dorothea noted the bags under her eyes. She was struggling more and more with each passing day.

“I have an idea. Go to your meeting, you’ll find out what it is later.” Edelgard was surprised, but stood and left the room, Dorothea following behind her.

Dorothea looked for Hubert and found him currently sifting through some papers.

“Hey, Hubie. I need a favour.” She said, smiling.

“What is it? Make it quick, please.” He said. He looked as worn out as Edelgard, but that was his default state of being.

“Can you clear Edie’s schedule tomorrow for a little while? I want to take her for a walk in one of the city gardens, get her out of the palace for a while. She needs to relax cause otherwise she will destroy herself by working too much.” Dorothea said, worry suddenly filling her voice. Hubert pondered it for a moment.

“Very well. I was going to suggest she take a break anyway but she would most likely decline if I offered. But if you do it, she might be forced to relax. Ironically.” Hubert smiled.

“Thanks Hubie. I appreciate it.” He waved her away and went back to his work. Dorothea skipped out of the room and went about her business.

The following day, Dorothea found Edelgard in her room, wearing more casual clothes than usual and brushing her hair.

“I assume Hubie told you to take the day off then?” She said. Edelgard turned towards her.

“Yes, he did. How did you know?” Edelgard asked, putting her brush down.

“It was my idea. Come on, let’s go.” Edelgard walked over to her and they left the palace.

They arrived at one of the public gardens and wandered around. Dorothea spoke about some of the flowers as they passed by, explaining their meanings. Edelgard remained silent, seemingly lost in thought.

“Edie, are you ok?” she asked, a tone of worry in her voice.

“I’m fine. Just thinking about things. This place is beautiful.” Edelgard said.

Not as beautiful as you. Dorothea thought to herself. They kept walking, and eventually reached a small area with seats. They both sat down.

“Well? Are you feeling relaxed?” Dorothea asked. Edelgard nodded.

“It’s nice to be able to stretch my legs and leave the palace every so often. It’s nice to get away from it all.” Edelgard said. They sat there for a while, breathing in the faint fragrance of the flowers around them. Hours passed, and they decided to head back. Dorothea escorted Edelgard back to her room and they stood at the threshold the door.

“Thanks Dorothea. Today was…wonderful. I should take breaks more often.” Edelgard said. Dorothea smiled.

“You should. And I’ll be here to help you relax.” Dorothea said. They stood there with an awkward silence between them for a couple of moments before Dorothea broke the silence.

“I should go. Get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” As she turned to leave Edelgard grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards her, kissing her. It was everything Dorothea had dreamed of. Edelgard’s body was so rough, brimming with muscle, her hands rough from wielding weapons, but her lips were soft, and the kiss was gentle. Dorothea knew it wasn’t a good idea – there was no way Edelgard had put anywhere near enough thought into her love life to commit to this – but she didn’t care. She had been fighting for over a year, and for just this brief moment she wanted to know what love felt like again. They pulled apart, and Dorothea broke the silence.

“That was amazing Edie. But we can’t. I can’t give my heart in full to someone unless I know they can give me theirs. And I don’t think you’re ready to do that.” Dorothea said, but she knew that given enough time her desires would win out against her logic. But she wasn’t far gone enough that her self destructive tendencies had reached that point just yet. Edelgard nodded in response.

“I’m sorry Dorothea. I wish I could give you the answer you want to hear, but you’re right. I can’t commit to that yet. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Edelgard gently closed the door, and as Dorothea walked away with tears forming in her eyes, she was certain she heard the faint sound of sobbing coming from Edelgard’s room. 

Over the next few days, they barely interacted out with meetings. It seemed impersonal, as they were both busy, but Dorothea knew Edelgard needed space. Or at least, she thought she did, until Edelgard arrived at her door one morning.

“Hey, Edie. What are you doing here?” She asked. Edelgard rarely showed up anywhere without good reason.

“I need to speak to you, but I need you to promise me that you won’t speak until I’m completely finished.” Dorothea nodded, a look of concern across her face. She beckoned Edelgard into her room, and they sat on the edge of the bed.

“I love you, Dorothea. As far as I understand what love feels like, it is the word I would use to describe how I feel about you. But the professor. Byleth. I don’t think I loved her like this. But regardless, I can’t commit to you without putting whatever feelings for her I had to rest, romantic or otherwise. I believe I need to mourn her properly and grieve. And I want you to join me, as well as the rest of our classmates.” Edelgard said. It was a lot to take in.

“I love you too, Edie. What did you have in mind?” Dorothea asked. 

“Get dressed. Wear something black. “ Dorothea was somewhat confused, but put on a lovely black dress. Edelgard offered her hand, and Dorothea took it, and was led outside. 

Before her stood her classmates, the Black Eagles, including those who had transferred classes and now supported Edelgard’s cause. Everyone was stood in a semi circle around a stone sculpture. Upon it were the words “In memory of Byleth Eisner, who taught her students to fight for what is right.” Edelgard took a bouquet of flowers from Hubert, and laid them down.

“Edie, it’s beautiful. She would have loved it.” Dorothea wrapped Edelgard in a hug as tears dripped down their faces, and the faces of those around them. Everyone here had become a better person thanks to Byleth. She deserved a proper send off. 

“It’s gonna rain soon. We should head inside.” Dorothea said. Edelgard nodded, and everyone else followed suit. 

Dorothea headed back to Edelgard’s room and they sat on the bed, eyes red and puffy from crying.

“How are you feeling?” Dorothea asked.

“I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.” She hesitantly took Dorothea’s hand in her own.

“Dorothea, I…I truly do love you. I think I always have, without knowing it. I loved her too, but not like this. It’s as if a fog has lifted before my very eyes and everything is suddenly so clear to me.” Dorothea smiled in response. 

“I love you too Edie. I loved her too, y’know. We all did. But she’s gone now, and she wouldn’t want us to be sad forever, or keep our lives static. Come on. Let’s get some sleep. It’s been a rough day.” They both undressed and cuddled together, a peacefulness between them. They would be okay, and if the professor could see them right now, she’d be happy for them. 

Over the next few days, Dorothea and Edelgard spent much more time together. They slept in the same bed and held hands as they walked. People began to gossip, and of course the rumours of them being together were true, but neither felt any need to address them right now. Having been public figures all their lives, they were used to the whispers around them.

One night, as they lay in bed together, Dorothea sat up and looked at Edelgard.

“Should we tell people about this? Make an announcement for the people?” she asked.

“No. Not yet. I’d rather keep it private, something special just between us.” Edelgard kissed Dorothea, a simple peck on the lips. Dorothea returned the favour with something deeper and more passionate, and soon they were taking their clothes off, desperately trying to feel more and more of each other.

As their hands explored, Edelgard ran her hand down the length of Dorothea’s arms. They felt different, but Edelgard didn’t put much thought into it. She had never seen Dorothea this exposed, and she couldn’t see much at all right now, as the only light they had was the moon shining down. Gentle kisses, touches, and moans of pleasure continued throughout the night, till they both fell asleep in a tangled mess of limbs.

The next morning, Edelgard woke up and stared across at Dorothea, leaning on her arm. In the light of day, she noticed the reason Dorothea’s arms felt different. On her left arm was a large scar, like lightning forking out.

“Hey, Dorothea. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but how did you get that scar?” Edelgard asked. Dorothea sat up in response.

“It was…the war. I pushed myself too hard. A spell got out of control and backfired. This scar is the result.” She said. Edelgard pulled her closer and began planting kisses down the length of her arm.

“It makes you no less beautiful.” She said. Dorothea blushed.

“What about you, Edie? Where are your scars from?” Dorothea asked. It was a heavy question, but she wanted to know. She would love her regardless. Edelgard’s expression turned dark.

“My siblings and I…were test subjects. Experimented on. I was the only one who survived. Some of these scars are from battle but not all of them. That’s why I fight. To avenge my siblings.” Dorothea pulled her closer.

“And I’ll be with you till the end of the line, Edie. Everyone will.” She planted a kiss on her head, and held her close. They stayed there for a while, embracing each other as the world around them melted away.

Dorothea had wanted to tell Edelgard is would all be okay for so long, but now she didn’t have to. She said it with her actions, with the gentle kisses and sweet nothings she whispered to her. As long as they were together, everything would be okay.


End file.
